


Fan Fiction

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha discovers their online fan club and decides to read one if the stories to Bruce.From the prompt: If ya still doing prompts, brutasha + finding fan-fictions about themselves and judging how accurate they are.





	Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written and I love it. Please enjoy because I absolutely loved writing this one :D

“Have you ever heard of fan fiction?” 

Bruce looked up from his laptop and saw Natasha standing in the doorway between their living room and kitchen with her tablet in her hands. He took off his glasses and tilted his head. 

“Tony might have mentioned it a few years ago.” 

For a while, he and Tony had been the only two in the tower and one night Bruce got a rundown of the internet communities of fans that he called their “fandom”. He’d over fan fiction pretty quickly, but as Bruce understood it they were stories about then that the fans made up. He’d found one of the sites by accident one day and immediately regretted it.

“Why?”

“Because I found some about us,” she said and crossed the room to sit on the other end of the couch. 

“Us?” 

“Oh yeah,” she said and smirked. “We have our own little fan club.” 

She turned her tablet around and showed him a colorful page with moving gifs interspersed with large blocks of text that were too small to read from that far away. He squinted at the gifs that looked like blurry images from the movie premiere they went to a few weeks ago. Bruce had been apprehensive about going, but it was for the movie about Tony’s life and they were friends. 

“What is this?” 

Natasha turned her tablet around and scrolled a few times. 

“According to the description, it’s a hub for “Brucenat shippers” to share any and all content relating to you and me and our relationship,” she explained. 

She tapped something and her eyes widened. She turned the tablet and all he saw were a list of links. 

“There are over three hundred stories here.” 

“All about us? Should we be concerned?”

Natasha shook her head. “I looked into it, they’re all harmless.” She smirked. “Wanna read some?” 

Bruce scoffed. “Absolutely not.” 

That was just asking for trouble, he thought. He went back to his laptop, trying to finish the notes on the presentations for his classes next week, hoping she’d drop it. 

“This one looks promising,” she announced, clearing her throat dramatically. “‘ _ The mission was supposed to be easy, in and out information retrieval. Banner was there as back up, if things got hairy he packed quite the punch.’ _ ” 

“Oh god,” he groaned. 

She paused and he felt her eyes on him. He looked pointedly at his computer screen and tried to tune her out, but he felt his cheeks warm as she continued. 

“‘ _ The only problem was there extraction. It never came. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere Montana with no way to get back to New York.  _

_ “There was a motel up the road,” Bruce said and pointed to the neon sign blinking the distance.  _

_ Natasha rolled her eyes but pressed down the gas pedal. Bruce’s fingers dug into seat and he looked over at her nervously. _

_ “It’s only up the road,” he pointed out.  _

_ She ignored him and pressed the pedal even more. _ ’” 

“The accuracy in this is amazing,” she said an let out a laugh.

Bruce looked up and smirked. “You mean the part where you drive like a maniac?” 

Natasha slipped her foot across the couch cushions and nudged his thigh with her socked foot. 

“It’s actually not as bad as I was expecting,” she admitted. 

“Just because they’re amatuer writers, doesn’t mean they aren’t talented,” Bruce said, looking back at his laptop. 

He tried to concentrate for a moment, but found that he actually wanted to hear the end of the story. He sighed at himself, but closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. Natasha laughed and stretched her legs so her feet rested against his thigh. 

“Do you want me to read it outloud?” she asked with a smug smirk. 

“Please.” 

“Where was I?” Her eyes scanned her screen. “Oh yeah, they got to the motel and they’re trying to check in.” 

“Wait, if they have a car, why don’t they just drive to an airport and fly back to New York themselves?” 

Natasha’s brow furrowed and she scrolled down the page a little. He saw her eyes widen slightly and a light pink blush creep up her neck and cheeks. She locked the tablet, tossed it onto the cushion between them. 

She coughed and shook her head. “That’s not really the point of the story. All the action happens in the motel room.” 

Bruce smirked and squeezed her ankle. “Read something you shouldn’t have?” 

“Apparently there was only one room left at the motel and it only had one bed.” 

“Let me guess,” he said and rubbed his chin. “The sexual tension that’s been building up between us finally came to a head and we couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves.” 

“Bingo.” Natasha winked and tapped her nose. “It was surprisingly detailed. I thought you said Tony had only mentioned it to you.” 

“He did, but I stumbled upon some a few years back. They were mostly about Steve and Tony.” 

Natasha’s face lit up and she reached for her tablet again, but Bruce caught her wrist before she could touch it. He shook his head gravely. 

“That’s not a road you want to go down, trust me.” 

“Fair enough,” she said and crawled across the couch into his lap. “What do you say we turn fiction into reality?” 

Bruce smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck, trailing a path up to her ear. She let out a low moan and leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him more. 

“Was this your way of seducing me?” he asked. 

“Call it a happy accident,” she breathed, ducking her head to capture his lips. 

When she pulled away he smirked. 

“Smooth.” 


End file.
